Shawn and Juliet's New Year Resolutions for 2008
by TheShulesLovinPsycho
Summary: Short. Sweet. Spicy. Stiff. Running out of adjectives that start with 'S'. Ooh! Shules!


10 of Shawn Spencer's Resolutions for 2008:

1. Annoy Lassie as much as possible.

2. Convince Gus or Jules to go waterskiing with me.

3. Make Dad give me back my BB gun.

4. Solve at least three cases every month.

5. Give Jules the best Valentine's Day she's ever had.

6. Have the awesomest New Year's kiss at midnight EVER!

7. Show Jules how much I love her.

8. Pull at least one prank on Lassie every month (maybe I can finally bust out the tape squirrel pictures over the keys on Lassie's keyboard prank!)

9. Convince Jules to help me pull a prank on Lassie.

10. ...Maybe work up the courage to take out that engagement ring in my wallet one day?

* * *

><p>10 of Juliet O'Hara's Resolutions for 2008:<p>

1. Convince Shawn not to pull any pranks on Carlton for the next year.

2. Go to the gym every single day for an hour before Shawn wakes up. (Because if he wakes up and sees me in my exercising clothes there's no way I would get to the gym on time... Or work.)

3. Maybe... Just maybe tape a picture of a squirrel to Carlton's wall. Just a little one. God, Shawn's really rubbing off on me!

4. Figure out what to do for Shawn's birthday... April is going to come up pretty fast. Although I guess I could just give him a couple of pineapples and he'd be happy.

5. Follow Shawn's advice and get more sleep every night so I'm not exhausted when I wake up.

6. Apologize to Gus daily on Shawn's behalf- the poor guy has to go through way too for dealing with my boyfriend.

7. Think up some resolutions for next year that don't have Shawn in them.

8. God, I can't believe I'm saying this. Do something nice for Shawn because I know he cares. Maybe a little too much.

9. Figure out how to get Carlton a present that he doesn't think is a snowglobe... Or an atomic bomb. But I think he'd be a lot more scared of the former.

10. Someday when I can, get ahold of Shawn's wallet so I can figure out what the hell it is he's hiding in there.

* * *

><p><em>June, 2008<em>

_"Juliet O'Hara, will you marry me?"_

_"I knew it!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**On behalf of me and... Well, me, I would like to formally apologize for posting this at 4:00 AM on December 2nd, 2015. I was trying to post this at midnight on Dec. 1st, California time, but then I realized that the time here in India is not so far off from the time back home. And at 11:30 for India peoples and midnight for American peoples, my mom decided that we were going to go off onto a grand adventure for... wait for it... Straightening hair! Because our straightening iron broke in Goa (heh... Sorry) we had to go somewhere else and now my hair is poofy and frizzy and certainly not straight! But hey, I guess no resolutions are too late to make, right? No? Okay. I'm sorry. Please feel free to virtually slap me across the face for my idiocy.**

**Yeah so I know this chapter is really short, but... I'm in India. Wifi sucks. Parents are screaming. Grandparents are making me do geometry (aka arithmetic, or putting really big numbers in Pythagorean triplets and then using it as an excuse to make me memorize squares up to 30). Brothers are whining. My notebook is being stolen- thank god for illegible handwriting. I JUST WANNA GO HOME!**

**So, good news! Only two more days in hell! (aka India, if you didn't figure it out. But since I've complained so much I'd be a bit shocked if you didn't figure it out.) When I get home I'm planning to eat a well deserved Subway sandwich, take a long hot shower (both of which are luxuries I don't have here in hell) and then go to sleeeep. For a long time. Until I have to wake up at 5:45 the next morning for 0 period jazz... When I haven't gotten over jetlag... Oh well. Happy late New Years, guys! Check out my forum, because guess what? A grand total of... (drumroll, please)**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for it...**

**Wait for _iiiiiiit_...**

**FOUR PEOPLE commented on it! And two of those people are me! Not sad at all, right?**

**Anyways, reviews would make my day! Because it's daytime here... In India... Yeah, I'm not doing this again. I've complained enough.**


End file.
